Question: Our skating club is going on a field trip. To cover the cost of the trip we are collecting $\$8$ from each of the $9$ members of the club. We also raised $\$178$ at a car wash. How much money have we raised for our trip all together? $\$$
Explanation: $\text{Paid by members}$ $\text{Car wash}$ ${178}$ $9 \times 8$ $?$ $72$ $9$ members each paid $\$8$. We can multiply to find the amount collected from members. $9\times8=\${72}$ Amount from ${\text{members}}$ $+$ amount from ${\text{car wash}}$ $=$ ${\text{total money raised}}$ ${72} + {178}= {250}$ We have raised $\$250$ for our trip.